Best tragic decision
by skorpina18
Summary: Dunban and Melia have been together for a while now,but Melia is engaged to a man she doesn't love that her father has planed for her. Can a dance with a hero and a talk with a seer make Melia face her father and take her future in her hands?


**This is slight AU in order to 1. Prevent as many spoilers as possible 2. Fit the story the best. If you don't like it,I apologize,this isn't what you had been looking for,maybe next time.  
_**

 **This contains spoilers up to the point of gaining all 7 members in the party,if you haven't reached that point,I recommend you turn back and return after going through it. You have been warned!  
_**

 **For everyone who reads it thought,I hope you like it and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes,I do not have anyone who can beta-read it for me! I also want to thank a very dear friend who made the pic for this story. She has a deviantart so be sure to check her out. Her name is DeidaraLittleMonster.  
_**

Nights were always beautiful is Alcamoth,even for someone who has been living there all their lives,it still looked so amazing. The night air was cool,against Melia's skin,as she looked down onto the city from her balcony. Her long lilac dress lightly dancing in the breeze.

Today was the day. She was being crowned the next ruler of Alcamoth,since last time,the ball had been cut short from the attack of the Telethia. Melia could hardly believe this was actually happening and she had to look down on herself and see the amazing dress that had been given to her by her father to remind herself. It was simple,but Melia liked it better this way. The sleeves,made of silk,were falling off from her shoulders. The dress itself was long,but not so she could trip over it,actually,it was perfect for dancing.

On her feel were a pair of silver heels,matching the necklace that she currently wore,given to her by her beloved war hero,Dunban. The two got together through their journey and it was the night they spent together after falling from Mechonis,that the confessed to each other. Sadly though,their love was not allowed,for Melia was to be wed to the son of Sorean's best friend. She had met him before,once,but she held no feelings for him,she barely knew him!  
"Lady Melia,the ceremony is about to begin."Said Alvis,as he walked into the room.  
"Has everyone arrived?"Melia asked the seer,eyes still looking over the city.  
"If you are referring to Shulk and the others,then yes,they are all here."Alvis answered her. Melia let out a sigh and turned around,to face Alvis  
"Let us go then."She said and Alvis offered her his arm,that she took.  
"If I may,my Lady,I'd like to talk with you about something."Alvis said,as they walked through the halls to the main room.  
"But of course,what's on your mind?"Meila wondered.  
"The day after today,you are to be wed to the one His Majesty has chosen for you,am I not correct?"Alvis begun with a question.  
"That is correct."Melia said with a nod.  
"But something has come to my notice,that has me wondering."Alvis paused,his silence a question if he was allowed to continue.  
"Go on."Melia told the seer.  
"Am I mistaken when I say that you and Dunban are in a relationship?"Alvis asked and immediately Melia tensed. Out of all High Entia,only her brother knew of their relationship,so how did Alvis know?  
"I assume from your silence that I am correct."Alvis stated.  
"Yes.."Melia finally found her voice back"Yes you are"  
"Then forgive me for asking,but why do you still agree to marry that other man?"Alvis asked her.  
"I don't want to,but it's my duty as soon-to-be leader of the High Entia,that I do what is best for my people and follow the will,word and orders of my father."Melia admitted.  
"I see."Was all that Alvis said back to her,before they walked through the door,leading to the main room.

The ceremony then took place and Melia accepted the title of crowned princess for the second time,although now,she couldn't help but feel like it was wrong. She inwardly smiled when she saw her friends there,all formally dressed and almost melted inside at the sight of Dunban in a tux.  
After the ceremony,the ball begun. With the amazing orchestra of the High Entia as well as the chorus ,many came and went on the dance floor. Melia was silently watching as Dunban and Sharla spoke with Kallian and for some reason,she did not like it. Were they up to something? Dunban had yet to talk to her. He did greet her from afar,but nothing more,why was that?  
"Melia,will you not dance?"Her father asked her.  
"I must apologize father,but I do not feel well enough to dance at the moment."Melia lied to her father. She wanted to dance,she loved it after all,but if she did,she would have to dance with her to-be husband. She didn't have anything against the man,but he wasn't Dunban.  
"Very well then,perhaps later."Sorean said and left,leaving the girl alone once again.  
Her eyes managed to find Dunban once more,who was currently holding a glass of red wine. Seeing him hold it with his right hand brought a smile to her lips. Sharla had studied long and hard and with Linada's help,she managed to heal it to the point where he could use it normally,but not fight with it. Uncosciously she reached out for her necklace and toyed with it,it had become a habit of her,every time she was nervous she would reach out to the sea-blue diamond that rested on the silver chain and move it all over it.  
Another small smile found its way to Melia's lips as she remembered Dunban's words when he gave it to her. " _It reminded me of your eyes,but it could never match the beauty they hold in them_ "He had said.

Time passed slowly and Melia had talked around with many people in the ball room. She tried to speak with Dunban as well,but the man had mysteriously vanished and,soon after she realized,that so had her brother.  
 _'Now I know they are up to something'_ Melia said to herself. It was just a little bit after that she managed to locate Kallian and walked over to him.  
"Hello brother."She greeted him.  
"Hello sister,I apologize for not speaking with you till now,but there were some things that needed to be taken care of."Kallian said to her.  
"It's quite all right ,though I would like to know what it was that you had been doing."Melia said,a small smirk on her face.  
Kallian opened his mouth to speak,but was stopped when the lights lowered just a little,drawing everyone's attention and a different song begun playing.

(Recommend to listen to Tragic Decision that belongs to its rightful owner) A lone piano started and then a second and a third joined,following the first. Kallian closed his mouth and smiled,before he turned to the dance floor. Melia turned her gaze there as well and froze when she saw Dunban walking over to her slowly,fire in his eyes. The maestro glanced at Kallian who smiled and motioned for him to keep going in the same rhythm,like planed.  
"May I have this dance,my Lady?"Dunban asked softly,yet Melia almost melted at the love and passion in his voice and her eyes watched at his offered hand that she wanted so much to take.  
The crowned princess slowly raised her hand and placed it on top of Dunban's,who softly smiled at her,then guided the girl at the middle of the dance floor. She knew that it was wrong,that her father would not be pleased and even be disappointed,but this...this felt so right!  
Melia placed her right hand on the hero's broad shoulder,while the other was taken by Dunban's right one,his left found its way around her slim waist and their eyes locked. Just as the position was taken,Kallian motioned at the maestro and the drums begun,followed with many violins. The couple begun spinning around in the beat of the music while moving all over the cleared of people dance floor.  
"You look absolutely breathtaking."Dunban whispered,making Melia blush,but her eyes never moved from his. As the music slowly built up,Dunban released his hold on Melia's waist and twirled her around,before pulling her close to him,this time,Melia's hand rested on Dunban's chest.  
"I could look into your eyes for the rest of my life if you'd let me."Dunban told her in a husky voice,that made Melia shiver.  
Another strong beat came from the drums and Dunban once again let go of Melia,but this time,he pushed her away.  
On instinct,Melia begun twirling around,while moving away from Dunban,before both froze as the chorus joined and the pianos stopped for no more than a few moments,before Melia rushed back as him,just as the music reached its peak and more violins joined,jumping in his arms,her feet leaving the ground as Dunban grabbed her and spun them both around for a few seconds in a great speed,then placed her back down when the chorus paused for a brief moment and they begun spinning,moving around as one,the music never wavering.  
"I love you."The war hero said to her"Why won't you let me hold you,like I did before?"He asked,voice filled with both passion and pain.  
"You know I want to."Melia said back"But I can not just disobey my father."She added as the beat softened for some seconds,before it slowly picked up again,in a different beat.  
This time,Melia pushed forward,hand reaching out to push on Dunban's chest and Dunban begun taking slow step backwards,in time with her own,eyes always locked,then suddenly both sharply stopped in mid-step and Dunban placed both hands on Melia's slim waist,picking her up,before placing her back down,lightly pushing her away,but with their ever connected hands he pulled close to her again,before they started twirling around once more.  
"Let's run from here,we will be together,free to live our love...like before,don't abandon me,angel."Dunban told her,trying to get her to agree,cause he could not live without her in his life.  
"I love you with all my being,my hero,but try to understand,I can't do that,they may even hunt you down."Melia explained,worry in her voice and fear in her teal eyes.  
"I don't care about such things,I will fight through a million battles,if it means I can be with you."Dunban told her and at those words,Melia almost melted in his arms.

The music slowed down again and both knew it was soon coming to an end.  
"I love you."Dunban whispered to her once again  
"And I love you."Melia told him back.  
The two favored their last few moments together in silence,before the music stopped and so did they,giving a small bow to one another. The whole room was silent for a few seconds,before clapping begun. It was only then that Melia realized they were still at the ceremony ball.  
Dunban kissed Melia's hand softly,before he left,disappearing in the crowd.  
Melia too,returned to the side,where not only Kallian,but also Sharla were waiting for her.  
"That was quite the impressive dance! I didn't know you had it in you!"Sharla teased her with a smirk.  
"Thank you."Melia answered,a little embarrassed.  
"I have to say sister,the two of you have something...facinating together."Kallian said to the girl  
"You were behind this,weren't you,brother?"Melia asked  
"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about,dear sister."Kallian answered with a knowing smile on his lips that told the girl that she was,indeed,correct.  
"I thank you for this,but if you'll excuse me,I just want to be alone right now."Melia said and left the two behind,sadly looking at her as she walked away.  
"Do you think she'll make the right decision?"Sharla asked the male next to her.  
"I certainly hope she does"Kallian answered.

Meanwhile,Melia found her way to one of the balconies at the back of the ballroom. Once again,the night air was just what she needed to cool down.  
What was this all about,were they all trying to break her? Couldn't they understand that there was nothing she could do,no matter how much she wanted to?  
"No,I shouldn't blame the,they just did what they thought was the best,and I think them they gave me a chance to be myself once more."Melia whispered to herself.  
"You seem troubled,my Lady."A cool,calming voice came from behind the girl.  
"You don't even need to look at me to know,how do you do that,Alvis?"Melia asked the boy,a small smile on her lips.  
"You could say,I see it in the future"Alvis joked lightly,as he stepped next to the girl"What's on your mind,my Lady?"Alvis asked her.  
"You were there,weren't you,you saw."Melia pointed out.  
"Yes,your father was rather surprised to see you dance,he said something about you not feeling well,when he asked you why you weren't dancing."Alvis explained.  
"That was nothing more than a mere lie,but I could not just tell him that"Melia admitted  
"You are facing a great dilemma"Alvis stated"You fight between your heart and your duty"He added  
"Once again,you seem to amaze me with your knowledge of the situation"Melia said to the man next to her"But there is nothing I can do to change this"She added in a low voice  
"Isn't there?"Alvis wondered  
"What do you mean,Alvis? I can not go against the word of my father."Melia explained.  
"But...isn't everyone's future their own? Can anyone make decisions for someone other than themselves?"Alvis wondered..  
At that,Melia fell silent. They had been fighting to keep their future and here she was,about to give up,but...  
"This doesn't affect me alone,it affects so many others around me."She pointed out.  
"Correct,but in the end,the decision is yours,for it affects you more than anyone else."Alvis pointed back.  
"But what about father? He's a king,he can't just take his word back."Melia said.  
"There is always a solution for every problem,because there are many,endless options for us to choose from."Alvis said back. Silence then came over the two and Melia could not help but think the words said to her by Alvis and Dunban.  
"I'm sorry Alvis,but I need some time to think."Melia said to the seer,who slowly bowed.  
"Of course my Lady."He said and turned around,leaving the girl alone once again.  
 _'Can I really go against father's wish?Can I actually live my life with someone who I don't love?What will the world say? What about father? Where would we go? Can I even leave my life and duty behind?'_ So many questions running around Melia's mind and there wasn't a single one that she could answer.  
She slowly darted her eyes to the sky and her mind took her back to the night at the beach and to the dance she had shared with Dunban not that long ago. The love in Dunban's eyes when he looked at her...could she live without it...without him?  
"No."She whispered to had made up her mind,she was going to take her future in her own hands,no one was going to make her decisions for her.

Determinate to talk to her father,Melia walked back inside in search for him. It wasn't hard to locate him and once she did she walked over to him.  
"Oh,there you are Melia,I was looking for you,after your dance with that young man I could not find you anywhere."Sorean said as he saw his daughter  
"I apologize father,I went outside to get some air."Melia answered,glad that he wasn't mentioning how she danced although she had been saying she wasn't feeling well enough to do so before.  
"That's quite all right,so,what did you want to talk to me about?"Sorean asked his daughter.  
"Could I speak with you,for a little?"Melia asked.  
"Of course"Sorean said with a smile and the two slowly walked away from the crowd and to somewhere that they could talk in peace.  
"What is it my daughter,is something wrong?"Sorean asked,seeing the troubled expression on Melia's face.  
"I...I'm sorry father"Melia apologized to her father,surprising him.  
"What are you apologizing for Melia?"He asked her.  
"I have made a decision father,I can't marry the man you want me to."Melia explained to her father.  
"Melia,what happened,why do you say this?"Sorean asked"Isn't he a nice man?"  
"He is father,I am sure,your judgment is never wrong,but...I don't love him"Melia explained to her father.  
"This has never mattered before,so why..."Sorean trailed off,his mind going back to the dance his daughter shared with one of the members of Shulk's group. "Does this have to do with the young man you danced with,is he the reason you changed your mind?"He asked Melia in a serious tone.  
"He...is,in a way...I love him father,we've been together for some time now...I was...I truly was going to give up on him,cause I knew your wish of me to marry the son of your best friend,but...I just can't do it."Melia said to her father,hand fisting at the fixed emotions she was feeling.  
"My daughter...there is nothing to be sorry about."Sorean said,reaching a hand to Melia's surprised face"And had I known earlier I would have agreed with you,but now...I can't take my word back."He added and Melia looked down in sadness "I'm sorry my dear,but realize my own position right now,I am King,I can't just take my word back."Sorean explained.  
"I understand father."Melia said,tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
Sorean place a hand on Melia's shoulder in support,inwardly mad at himself there was nothing he could do.  
"Listen,my child."He finally said after some seconds of silence"I will...try to talk to my friend,maybe he will understand"He added,making Melia's head shot up is shock.  
"R-really,father?"She asked and Sorean nodded with a small smile on his lips.  
"Of course,now stop those tears that want to fall,you're much stronger than that."He said and Melia nodded as she smiled and cleared her eyes of the tears that had not escaped.  
"Let us go back and I'll go find him."Sorean said and Melia nodded.  
"That is not needed,my friend."Came a voice,that surprised both.  
"My friend,I'm sorry,I didn't see you."Sorean said as he saw who it was.  
"That's fine,dear friend,I was looking for you,to ask you a favor,but it seems that I do not need to,after all."The man explained.  
"What did you want to ask of me,dear friend?"Sorean asked.  
"You see,my son has fallen in love with a young woman and he asked me to try and talk you out of the arranged engagement."He explained and both Melia and her father looked at each other,lightly surprised,before a gigantic smile came over Melia's lips.  
"Does this mean that you agree with it?"She asked and the man nodded with a smile,much like her father had done. At that,Melia inwardly jumped in joy,but kept her cool on the outside.  
"Very well then,my friend,it seems we agree."Sorean said and shock hands with his old friend.  
"Father,may I go?"Melia asked and the man smiled at his daughter enthusiasm and thanked the Bionis for her luck.  
"Of course."He said and Melia begun walking away in hurried,but steady steps.

Once back inside the ball room,she scanned the aria for Dunban,but found him no where,so she walked over to Sharla,who was with the rest of the group,as well as Alvis and Kallian.  
"There you are,where have ya been?"Reyn asked the girl.  
"I was having a talk with my father."Melia answered,the smile never leaving her face.  
"Don't tell me..."The medic trailed off,realizing what had taken place just a while ago.  
"Have you seen Dunban?"Melia asked him,not wanting to stick around to talk.  
"Oh,he went downstairs a while ago,I think he's still there."Shulk answered and Melia thanked him,before turning around,heading to where Shulk had said.

Once she was out of sight,Sorean came over to them and smiled.  
"I take it she told you...did you know of her relationship,my son?"He asked Kallian.  
"I did"The boy answered with a nod"I was the one who placed this while dance they shared,with Sharla's help"He added.  
"I see,I thank you both...and you seer."Sorean said.  
"I did nothing my King."Alvis said.  
"I know you did,do not try to avoid it,after all,you were the one who told my dear friend of my whereabouts,while I was talking with Melia."Sorean explained.  
Alvis gave no answer,but simply smiled at the closed door the girl had walked through not long before.  
"Kallian,I know I had chosen for Melia to rule,but I'm sure you and I both know she's much happier with the man she loves."Sorean begun and his son nodded his head "Will you take over,instead of your sister?"He asked.  
"I will father,it is the least I can do after all Melia has done."Kallian answered.  
"Very well,we will take care of everything tomorrow,for now,enjoy the rest of the night."Sorean said and walked off,leaving the group alone.

Meanwhile,once Melia was outside the main building,she started looking around for Dunban and a few minutes later,she found him sitting at a bench,looking up into the night sky,deep in thoughts. Melia silently walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder,snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Melia?I'm sorry,I didn't realize you were here,I was lost in thoughts."Dunban apologized. Melia smiled and sat down next to him.  
"That's okay,I was lonely without you."Melia admitted and leaned her head on the man's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry,I just needed some air."Dunban said as he put an arm around Melia's waist,pulling her closer.  
"I spoke with father."The girl confessed after a few minutes of silence and she sensed Dunban tense in surprise "I told him...about us"She continued.  
"I'm sorry I forced you to do that"Dunban whispered and kissed the top of Melia's head.  
"You didn't,you just gave me the courage I needed to face him,it was because of you...and Alvis that I managed to speak to him. You bring the better out of me,Dunban"Melia told him and turned her head to look in his beautiful eyes.  
"I doubt that I do,cause you're just so perfect,there isn't anything that can make you better"Dunban complimented Melia,making her blush. The war hero slowly leaned down and captured Melia's soft,pink lips in a loving kiss. Melia slowly kissed back and the two got lost in their love for a while.  
"I love you."Dunban told her when they pulled apart,needing air.  
"I love you too."Melia told him back,a smile on her lips.  
"So..."Dunban begun,feeling a little scared"What did your father say,when you told him?"He asked.  
"I'll probably be out of here by the end of the week."Melia answered and pain filled Dunban's unique colored eyes.  
"I'm sorry,my love"He said,hugging a surprised Melia close"But I promise that I'll always be there for you"He added. Melia,realizing what Dunban had understood laughed softly,gaining a questioning look from the man.  
"N-no Dunban"Melia begun,getting her laugh under control"My father isn't sending me away."She explained.  
"Then..."Dunban tailed off,happiness and delight replacing the previous feelings in his eyes.  
"Yes,he agreed,it's actually quite a funny story."Melia said and then explained how her father and her were talking,when Sorean's friend came and told them he wanted them to break the engagement cause his son was in love with someone else.  
"Well,that surely did make everything much easier."Dunban said.  
"Yeah,for once."Melia added. In the following minutes,the words Melia had spoken sank in and Dunban smiled,as he hugged the girl tightly,but lovingly.  
Finally...they were finally free,they could be together for the rest of their lives and no one was going to stop them.

"You are my everything,I love you."Dunban said,happiness overwhelming him. He slowly got up and pulled Melia with him,before going down to one knee,pulling a small box out of his pocket,shocking Melia.  
"You are my whole world. The reason I fight and breathe. The woman of my life. I want to spend my whole life with you and tell you how much I love you each and every day."He said,looking in her eyes,then opened up the small box,revealing a silver band,with a diamond on it,the same color as her necklace.  
"Melia Antiqua...will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"He asked,eyes full of hope,but also nervousness.  
Melia just stood there in complete shock and with each passing second,Dunban would doubt himself more and more.  
 _'Maybe it was too sudden? Or too early? What if she's not ready for something like this? What if-'_  
"Yes,my God,yes."Melia's voice broke Dunban out of his thoughts and he blinked in surprise.  
"Really?"He asked.  
"Of course."Melia answered again,tears running down her face. Dunban got up and took the ring from the box and placed it on Melia's finger,before pulling her in for a kiss.  
When they pulled apart,they leaned their foreheads together and linked their fingers as they got lost in each other's eyes.  
"I love you."They said together.  
They stayed that way for a little while,savoring the moment,before Melia shivered lightly.  
"Come on,let's go back."Dunban said and offered her his arm,that she locked her own around,then begun walking back to the ballroom.

Once back,everyone from the group,as well as Sorean,Kallian and Alvis walked over to them,with smiles on their faces.  
"Oh dear Bionis!"Sharla yelled lightly as she noticed the silver ring around Melia's hand.  
"So,everything went well."Kallian said relieved.  
"Wait,you knew about this brother?"Melia asked,glaring at him lightly."Of course I did"Kallian answered and Melia turned her eyes to her fiance.  
"Well,I had to ask someone for their permeation and blessing,I couldn't just ask your father."Dunban explained and Melia nodded in understanding.  
"I have to admit,I wasn't expecting something like this,not this soon at least."Sorean said,drawing everyone's eyes on him.  
"Do we have your blessing,father?"Melia asked him hopefully.  
"But of course my dear!"The old man said with a smile,before turning his eyes to Dunban "You better take good care of her"He told the war hero.  
"I will always be by her side,she is all I can ask for and I will forever love her"Dunban said,gaining a chorus of 'Awww's from the two females of the group,making the couple blush ever so lightly.

"Are you happy,Lady Melia?"Alvis asked the young woman,when she was finally alone.  
"More than ever before."Melia answered.  
"So I guess,it wasn't such a tragic decision,was it?"Alvis pointed out and Melia smiled and nodded her head,eyes darting to Dunban,who was being congratulated by the guys.  
Yes,this had been the best ' _tragic_ ' decision she had ever made...and with the future open to them,Melia was sure that she would never regret her choice.


End file.
